When Dreams Come True
by PrincessofDreams123
Summary: A terrible life in the foster system is all Genevieve has ever known. She lacks a sense of self worth and some of her friends have lost sight of what is really important over the years. Can the Engines help them remember what is truly important and help Genevieve get her courage back? T only for mentions of abuse and mild violence of the self defense sort towards the end.


When Dreams Come True

By PrincessofDreams123

Prologue

"Ow!" Genevieve yelped as she was roughly pushed down and out of the door. Her foster caretaker snarled at her.

"And don't come back!" the cruel man snarled and slammed the door. "Useless little wretch." He muttered.

Genevieve sat up shakily. She wasn't psychically strong as she had never been well cared for. Her parents had died in a horrible road accident. She had been small at the time but it had left her quite scarred. The girl had been in the foster system ever since. Poor Genevieve never got any sort of compassion from her foster caretakers. She was passed from person to abusive person. They only took care of her since they got money for it. It did not do much for her sense of self worth at all. She just continued to pray to God she would one day have a loving family again. However she did not see how as she was already 16 years old. The poor, golden blonde teen gathered her things and walked to catch a bus that would take her to the airport.

Fortunately Genevieve was not without friends. There were four other girls in the same foster system that she was friends with. They all had different interests and dreams but they did have somethings in common. They all wished for a real family and they loved trains, classic trains in particular. It was that interest that brought them together when the subject was brought up one day at a school they attended at the time. They had stayed close and had kept in touch ever since. Since they were in the same foster system they were usually never too far away from each other.

Kimber was already at the airport waiting. She waved to Genevieve when she saw her step off the bus. The strawberry blonde was delighted to see her friend. Kimber was a 15 year old girl born in London, England. She had brown eyes and freckles, accompanied by a tomboyish personality. She was the youngest in their group of friends but was extremely protective of her friends and was not afraid to speak out against anything she thought was unfair or morally wrong. However she had forgotten that it is okay to ask for help when you need and that there is nothing weak about it. So when she had a problem herself, usually an emotional one, she did not always know how to deal with it on her own.

Kimber ran over to hug her friend. Genevieve smiled a bit and hugged her friend back. The strawberry blond tomboy laughed. "I've missed you Gen! Where have you been all week?"

Genevieve smiled at first. Gen or Gena were nicknames her friends gave her. Then she frowned. "Doing chores for him..." she murmured weakly.

Kimber growled. "Why didn't you call one of us? You could have stayed with us."

Genevieve lowered her head to hide the tears. "He would've just found me and beaten me..." she started to cry, partly out of fear of those horrid memories of the abuse and partly out of relief that she would never have to go through that because of him again. Kimber just held her friend do that. Genevieve did not deserve that treatment. She had never done anything to intentionally hurt another and was always compassionate to those in need. However through some cruel twist of fate she always ended up with cold or abusive foster parents. But her friends were always there for her.

Soon the tears had stopped and their other three friends arrived. Jaha, Ana and Sakura. They said good bye to their foster caretakers and walked over to Genevieve and Kimber. "Hi girls!" shouted Jaha as she walked, or rather skipped over. Jaha was an African 16-year-old girl who almost always saw the glass as half full. She was very quirky and funny. However she sometimes did things that were sudden or abrupt and it startled and unsettled those who did not know her character as her friends did. She didn't always remember that her actions affected others. She never tried to bother anyone though.

Sakura check over the luggage to make sure they had brought everything and that nothing was forgotten. Sakura was of Chinese descent and very intelligent. She was especially smart when it came to technology. She could fix nearly any problem with computers, tablets, phones you name it, she could probably fix it. She was also the oldest of the group at 17. She was very responsible and was always willing to give advice but was not very happy when others didn't listen. She had yet to learn that sometimes others have to learn things the hard way, even when you wanted to protect them.

Ana just hugged her friends all together. She was tall, beautiful girl born in Spain. She was 16 and a half years old and was a bit of a nature girl. She always was happiest out of doors and adored animals. As a foster child she couldn't have pets but she contented herself with observing wild animals. Unfortunately she sometimes was a bit disagreeable when she was contradicted by others. She did not like to admit she was wrong and so sometimes she carried out fights for longer than was needed. She needed to learn to accept other points of view and admit it when she was wrong.

"Okay so where are we going next girls? I didn't hear what the agency person said." said Jaha.

"I did." Sakura said softly and held up a brochure. "It's an island near the United Kingdom. It's called the Island of Sodor. It's pretty safe and peaceful. Railways are also the main industry. It is also home to many of the remaining steam engines left in existence."

"Well the trains should be fun, until we get shipped away again." Kimber grumbled.

"We won't be." Sakura answered. "We are leaving the foster system and staying at a shelter for homeless and orphaned children. We'll be on Sodor unless we leave to another college after high school or we get adopted and move elsewhere."

Genevieve finally spoke up. "It will be nice to stay in one place and not be moved around anymore. Sodor sounds nice."

"I agree," said Jaha. "Let's get our tickets and get on that plane." The other girls nodded. They got their tickets and boarded their plane.

Genevieve looked out her window seat when the plane finally took off. She looked down at the south of France one last time. She would miss the place where her parents had been born and where she had been raised, but it was too tainted with horrible memories for her to want to stay. The teen forced herself to look away from the window. It was time to let go. "I hope something turns out right for a chance on this Island of Sodor." she thought to herself. Little did she or her friends know how much their lives would change for the better or the lessons they would learn...

End of Prologue


End file.
